Of Actresses and the Rich
by StyleMisfit
Summary: Who's the girl that kissed Kyoya? Made Hikaru get more perverted than usual? And... SLAMMED INTO A DESK ON A SKATEBOARD! Well, she's crazy that's all I'll tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 1- Coffee Spills and Acting Thrills

Kyoya's POV

Why am I in the commoners' mall? Oh, that's right, Tamaki dragged all of us here again. Moron. Where am I? I pick up a map that's sitting on the bench behind me and try to determine where the closest exit is. Next thing I know, the map and I are soaked and so is the girl who slammed into me.

"Damn I wanted that coffee too. Oh! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I was reading my script," she says and holds up the partially coffee covered script, "Hey, can you help me with this line? I can't get it right and the guy I'm acting with won't be around until rehearsal later."

Having no idea where to get another map or where Tamaki is, I sigh and nod. She's interesting. I want to keep talking to her. She closes the script and takes a deep breath.

"Rin, you idiot, you know what that would mean for you! To go to Hollywood, to make it big. But you can't go." she says, grabbing a wad of my shirt in her fist and dragging me down to where she is looking me in the eyes, "Not without me at least."

She leans forward, closing the gap between us. She pulls away and grins.

"I think I finally got it! Thanks so much!" she says, waving as she walks away.

I wave back absentmindedly. I slump down on the bench and wait for Tamaki. Who the hell was she? And how does she figure she can kiss random guys in the mall whom she just ran into? Literally. She was pretty though. With long, straight brown hair and bright green eyes. That wasn't exactly how I had imagined my first kiss though.

"Um Kyoya? Who was that girl? The one you were kissing? And why is there coffee all over you?" Tamaki asks, shocked.

It was then that it hit me, I had just had my first kiss with some girl I didn't even know in the middle of the commoner's mall. A quick look around told me that everyone around was staring at me. Shit.

Tamaki's POV

Mommy kissing a strange girl? NO!

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai with a girlfriend?" Hikaru asks.

"That's unexpected." Kauru says, nodding.

"She is not my girlfriend." Mommy said simply.

"So what? She's just some random girl who came up and kissed you?" Haruhi asks jokingly.

Mommy turns and fixes her with a stare and says, "Basically yes. And she also spilled coffee all over me. Are you ready to leave now?"

I nod and Mommy turns to walk out but notices something on the ground.

"What is it Mommy?" I ask, getting excited for a mystery.

"She dropped her cell phone." he mumbles, bending down to pick it up.

He flips it open and his eyes grow wide. He starts walking in the direction of the door we pointed out.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I ask, running after him.

"To return her phone." he says simply.

"Do you know her?" Haruhi asks.

"No but we all know her step brother." he says, shoving the phone back at us.

Hikaru takes it and flips it open. The banner at the top says 'Step-bro and me!' and the picture is of the beautiful girl we saw Kyoya with and Bossanova.

"No way." Hikaru said.

"We are going to visit Kasanoda." Mommy said, climbing into the limo, waiting for us to follow.

Kyoya's POV

We arrive and Tetsuya opens the gate for us.

"Hello! How are you guys?" he asks happily.

"Fine. We would like to speak to Kasanoda." I say.

"Oh, alright! He's around back." he says, turning and leading us around.

Kasanoda seems to be working in a garden. He looks up and his eyes light up when he sees Haruhi.

"Oh! H-hello." he says.

"Kasanoda, what is your step-sister's name?" I ask.

"Oh Mizuki Wanakano. Why do you ask? Have you met her?" he asks.

"Kind of. Do you know where she is right now?" I ask.

"She should be at rehearsal at UAR by now." he says. (Yes I know I used it in Wild Child)

"Thank you Bossa Nova." Tamaki said dramatically.

Moron.

Kasanoda's POV

After they leave, I turn to Tetsuya and say, "Well that was weird."

He only nods.

_Mizuki's POV

"Rin, I would like you to come back to Hollywood with me and be in movies. It's a great opportunity." Tiko says, leaning back on the prop desk.

"Thank you sir, I'll have to think about it though." Asuka says thoughtfully, that was my cue.

"Rin, you idiot, you know what that would mean for you! To go to Hollywood, to make it big. But you can't go." I say, grabbing a wad of his shirt in my fist and dragging him down to where I am looking him in the eyes, "Not without me at least."

I kiss him until the director calls scene.

"Perfect Mizuki! I loved the action you put into that! Fabulous!" he yelled from the fifth row.

"Thanks! I practiced today!" I yell back.

"Ooh who'd you practice with? Your boyfriend?" Asuka asks jokingly.

"You know good and well I don't have a boyfriend. And it was with some guy I met at the mall." I say.

"You practiced THAT line with some random guy? The blocking too?" Tiko asks.

"You guys know I'm not afraid to do anything." I say, jumping off of the stage and almost landing on a red-headed boy.

"Oh, sorry! Say, who are you? I haven't seen you before." I ask him, leaning back against the raised stage.

"I'm Hikaru. And you've met my friend." he says, pointing to the glasses wearing boy from earlier.

"Oh hi! Why are you here? And how did you find me?" I ask confused.

He holds out my purple cell phone and flips it open.

"We know Kasanoda. You dropped your phone at the mall." he says.

"So I bet you know my name is Mizuki Wanakano right? Who are you?" I ask, stuffing my phone into the pocket of my costume, baggy jeans and a camisole.

"Kyoya Ootori. And this is Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kauru Hitachin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka." he says, smiling at me.

"Hey, you guys are the host club!" I say, recognizing the names.

"How did you know that, Mizu-chan?" asks Hani-senpai.

"My friend Renge Houshakuji works with ya'll!" I say, "Guess what? I'm transferring to Ouran on an acting scholarship too! Me and Pan is gonna rock dat house." I say in my best gangster voice.

"Who is Pan?" Haruhi asks.

I take off the ball cap I'm wearing and there is Pan, my flying squirrel, sitting on top of my wig. I also pull off the shiny black shoulder length hair, letting my real, long brown hair fall down my back, almost to my ass. I should probably get it cut. I hold Pan out in my hand for them to see.

"Pantalaimon. The name of the daemon from the American play, The Golden Compass." I explain.

"So what year are you?" Hikaru asks.

"First year, class A I think?" I wonder.

"That's the class we're in!" the twins yell and wrap their arms around my waist.

I see Kyoya's eye twitch. It's the most inconspicuous thing in the world, anyone but an actor wouldn't even see it. But, we're trained to understand subtle signals like that. Very interesting.

**I very much enjoyed writing this and putting in Kasanoda and Renge. As you can probably tell from the story Wild Child, if you've read it, and this one, I am and actress. So Jooka-freaking-lorum! I think that was also in Turning Ouran Upside Down. But, yeah. That's the play I'm in at the moment. Cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 2- First Day Among the Rich

Hikaru's POV

Kauru and I are waiting for Mizuki to come into class. Haruhi is actually paying attention. Yes, class has started. She is so late. I look at Kauru to see him paying attention to the teacher too. Well then, maybe I'm the only one waiting for her. Suddenly something yellow comes shooting in on wheels and slams into my desk. Unlucky for the person who crashed, these desks don't budge. They're bolted to the floor. I look at the ground to see Mizuki rubbing her head and trying to retrieve her skateboard.

"Mizuki Wanakano!" the teacher yells.

She jumps up and says, "Present!"

Unfortunately, also at that moment, her foot found the skateboard and her feet went shooting out in front of her. She landed in my lap laughing.

"Nice one." I say to her as she attempts to stand up.

"Thanks Hikaru!" she said, flicking me in the forehead.

What? I'm sure it was a lucky guess. She hasn't known us long enough to be able to tell us apart right? I'm sure of it.

"Take your seat beside Kauru and take out your history book." the teacher said.

"Can do!" she says, flashing a smile that sends the boys around her into a tailspin.

She walks over towards Kauru but the teacher stops her.

"I said beside Kauru." he says.

"But this is Kauru." she says confused.

Kauru looks up at her in awe.

"Then beside Hikaru! Just sit down!" he yells, going over the edge.

"Jeez sorry." she says, sitting beside me and kicking her feet out.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform shoes Ms. Wanakano?" the teacher asks, exasperated.

"Well you can't very well ride a skateboard in those. I'm sorry." she said, frowning and looking puzzled.

I swear I saw hearts pop into the boys eyes. She could be a host if she were a guy. The only difference is that none of the hosts can tell us apart. Only Haruhi. How can the new girl tell us apart but people we've known since first grade can't? Soon, the bell rings and I look over at Mizuki only to see her sleeping on the desk. I sigh and shake her shoulder. She only groans and buries her head in her arms. Kauru smirks and grabs her bag. He takes out her schedule and finds that we have the next class together. He picks up her skateboard and turns to me.

"It looks like you'll have to carry her." he says simply.

"What? No! Why can't you?" I ask.

"I have her stuff." he says, shrugging.

I sigh and he helps me get her onto my back. I take her arms and wrap them around my neck. I pick up my bag and hear the warning bell ring.

"Shoot!" I say and Kauru and I run out of the room towards our math class.

We slide in at the last second and Kauru sits in his chair. Not sure where to put Mizuki, I stand beside my desk. Yeah, she's still asleep. Even after I ran down the hall with her on my back. The teacher looks up, surprised at me holding the new girl on my back.

"Is that Mizuki Wanakano?" she asks.

"Um. Yeah." I say, "Where can I put her?"

"Wake her up!" the teacher says.

"We've tried." Kauru says sadly.

"Well put her in that desk right there. Beside Hikaru." she says.

"I'm Hikaru." I say.

"Then put her beside Kauru!" the teacher says.

I set her down in a desk beside of Kauru and he puts her skateboard and bag down. I shake her shoulders again but she doesn't even move this time. I get frustrated and knock her in the head with my fist. She wakes up with a start and looks around.

"Hikaru? Kauru? What class is this?" she asks.

"Math." Kauru whispers as I sit down on the other side of him.

She nods and pulls out her math book. We get through the rest of our classes with her awake and then we drag her to the club. Or more she skates behind us. Haruhi used to walk with us bet she's taken to walking a different way on her own. Whatever. We pause outside the big double doors and swing them open.

"Whoa." is all she says as roses came out and encircled us, as usual.

"Yeah." we say.

She puts her hands on Kauru and my shoulders and just stands on her board and lets us pull her in.

"Mizu-chan!" Hani-senpai says, jumping on Mizuki and knocking her to the ground.

"Hey little dude!" she says in a surfer voice.

Hani-senpai giggles and asks her if she likes cake. She nods and he gets off of her stomach, dragging her up and towards his table. Kyoya-senpai follows, dragging Tono who is hanging onto his ankle. We walk over too and sit on the sofa with Mizuki. Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Tono sit opposite us.

"Yay! Everyone is eating cake with me!" Hani-senpai says, overjoyed because no one else usually eats with him.

"Here Mizu-chan. Have some chocolate cake." he says, handing her a plate with a huge slice on it.

"Thanks!" she says, taking a fork and taking a huge bite.

"Mizuki, you realize you aren't part of the club right? If you would like to stay here during activities then you must request a host to sit with." Kyoya-senpai says.

"Fuh. Whabebba." she says around another huge bite of cake. (translation: Fine. Whatever.)

"Request us Mizuki!" Kauru and I say together.

"Sure. I don't care. Can I have another slice of cake?" she asks.

"No way! You're finished? Do you normally eat like that?" I ask.

"Um, yeah." she says, looking at me weirdly.

"Where do you put it all, you're so thin!" Tono says, very blunt as usual.

"I don't know. Don't really care either." she says, taking another bite of cake.

"It's time for us to start. Everyone, places! Mizuki, just follow Hikaru and Kauru to their station." Kyoya says, breaking up our party.

Haruhi comes out of the back room with a tea set. I didn't even realize she came in! Kauru and I go to our place and Mizuki shoots over on her skateboard. She crashed into the arm of the sofa and flips over, landing upside down at the other arm.

"Mizuki! You're wearing a dress!" Tono yells from the middle of the room.

"Sorry!" she yells back, flipping over and sitting like a proper lady and stashing her board and bag under the sofa.

The doors swing open and the roses start blowing out.

"I really want to know how that's rigged." Mizuki mumbles.

"Welcome!" all of us hosts say from our stations.

Kauru and I gasp silently when we see boys in the crowd too. Why are they here? We listen to their mumbling.

"Are you sure Mizuki-chan came in here?"

"There she is!"

"She looks so cute!"

"Beautiful, more like it!"

Mizuki? MIZUKI? No way. Everyone requests hosts and I see all of the boys heading towards us along with a few girls.

"Mizuki-chan, why are you sitting with them? Don't you have your own table?" one of the boys, Juko I think, asks.

"Oh I'm not a host! I'm sorry." she says, smiling a dazzling smile.

"B-but Ootori-san let us request you." Juko says, stuttering in awe.

"Oh, well here. There's a clear space over there. If you all don't mind sitting on the floor, I'm sure we can sit over there." she says, cocking her head to the side, thinking.

God, she is good at this. Stupid acting.

"Oh, we don't mind." one of the other guys says.

"Well then let's go!" she says, excited.

She links arms with Juko and one of his friends and leads them over to the empty space. She might as well have been a piece of bacon and them dogs. Crazy. The girls sitting with us mumbled among themselves for a few minutes before they started talking to us. After about fifteen minutes, Mizuki excuses herself to use the restroom. Jenita, pretty much the head girl in the clique that usually chooses us, excuses herself too. I tell Kauru I'm going to the bathroom and apologize to the girls and walk out, hiding behind a wall. Jenita is sitting on a window sill. Waiting. Mizuki walks out of the bathroom and walks past Jenita, saying hello and smiling. Jenita smirks at her and trips her. What? This is why I followed, I expected something going on. Jenita bent down, level with the now sitting Mizuki.

She grabs a lock of Mizuki's hair and growls, "You stay away from those boys. And the hosts. I may have been friendly this morning, but I hated you from the beginning."

Mizuki smirks at her and makes a silent motion that only I could see. She must have known I was there. I start walking around the corner, acting oblivious.

"Oh, there you are Mizuki! What happened?" I ask, eying Jenita.

"Oh, she just fell. I was trying to help her up." Jenita says quickly.

Mizuki stands up and winces.

"God, I think I wrenched my ankle. Shoot I'm such a klutz." she says sadly.

I see what she's doing. Messing with people's minds. My specialty.

"Ah, let me carry you back." I say, moving to pick her up.

"Nah, I'm fine." she says, taking a step and crumpling to the ground, "Ow."

I pick her up and carry her back around the corner, leaving a gaping Jenita behind us.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I whisper as we walk back to the room.

"But it was like right there! I had to take that!" she says.

I sigh and shake my head as we walk back in, acting like nothing happened. She didn't hurt her ankle at all. I thought maybe she had hurt it a little at least, she's a good actress. We finish the activities for the day and have the meeting where Kyoya tells Mizuki that he will be ordering her a table of her own. Evidently she brought in a big enough profit.

"Really? Yay!" is her comment about it.

Now, it's time to leave.

Mizuki's POV

I say goodbye to everyone and skate out of the school. I'm skating along, oblivious. Then I slam into someone's chest.

"Oh, hey Souko! What's up?" I say, Souko is the director at UAR.

"What did you do?" he asks, helping me up.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Everyone quit!" he yells, "All of the actors other than you."

"Hollywood or Bust? It's opening night tonight!" I say.

"No, Of Actresses and the Rich." he says.

"Why did you assume it was me?" I ask.

"It's always you." he says simply.

"Oh yeah." I say sheepishly.

"Where are we going to find seven guys to act with you before first read through next week?" Souko shouts.

"Hmmm. Can one be a girl who passes as a guy?" I ask, getting an idea.

"Anything!" he says.

"I've got it! The hosts!" I say.

'**I've got it! The hosts!' Oh line, how do I love thee? I have wanted to use thee, dear line, since I thought of you. About five seconds ago. Yeahhhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 3- Perverts and Casting Calls

Mizuki's POV

"No." Kyoya says simply.

"But why not?" I whine.

Souko and I had ran back up to the club room and asked Kyoya if they'd do the play. Thankfully, everyone was still there.

"Because we have club activities to attend to. We can't close the club!" he says.

"What if we advertise it. Hand out flyers to all of the customers from now until next week when rehearsals start. All of the profits from tickets sold to your customers will go to your club." Souko bargained.

Kyoya sighed and said, "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" I say, jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get off of me." he growls.

"But I'm excited!" I say.

I feel hands on my waist. I'm pulled down off of Kyoya before he can kill me.

"Come on Hikaru! Let me go! I can handle him!" I say.

He just wraps his arms around my waist and holds me away from Kyoya.

"So what genre is this play?" Kauru asks.

"Oh, um. Romance." I say awkwardly.

"Great." Kyoya says sarcastically.

"We want to be the love interests!" Hikaru and Kauru say.

"You guys will be cast tomorrow." I say, waving at Souko as he walks out of the room, going back to UAR I bet.

"Can you put it a good word for us?" Kauru says, standing in front of me.

"Please?" Hikaru said, still holding me.

"I have no control over it. It's Souko ya'll should suck up to, not me." I say, grabbing Hikaru's arms and shoving them off of me.

"Aw, Mizukiiii!" he whined.

"Bye!" I yell as I walk out the door, Souko took my skateboard.

He was holding it while I attacked Kyoya.

"Wait up!" the twins yelled.

"Why?" I ask when they catch up.

"Kyoya-senpai told us to." Kauru says simply.

"Ah." I say and link my arms with theirs.

I have the urge to sing the Wizard of Oz song. Weird. We walk to my house.

"Wow, who knew you were this close to us? Interesting." Hikaru says.

"Whatever. Go home. Bye!" I say, shutting the door and going to get something to eat.

I eat dinner, change into my pajama pants and a soccer t-shirt from like years and years ago, and go to bed to think about the first day. Why in hell I had to start school on a Friday I will never know. Whatever. The guys will be over here tomorrow for the casting. They'll probably show up at UAR but Souko will bring them over here for sure. With that thought, I fall asleep.

Mizuki's POV

What is with the damn doorbell? It's only eleven in the morning! No one should even be awake yet! The hosts won't be here for thirty minutes! And Souko has a key! I trip down the stairs and land in front of the door. I reach up and open it to find Hikaru standing in pajama pants and a t-shirt just like me. But his wasn't tighter than hell! God, why do I always pick the worst things to sleep in?

"What?" I ask, yawning and still sitting on the floor where I fell.

"Do you have coffee? Kauru drank the last the maids made and there wasn't anymore in the house." he says, yawning too.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I hear him shut the door and follow. I dig through cabinets for a bag of coffee. I finally find one and stand up to go put it in the coffeemaker. I turn to make the coffee and slam into Hikaru. I jump back.

"Whoa! Need to stand so close?" I ask.

"What? Scared of a little physical contact?" he asks, walking towards me.

He places his hands on my hips and lays his head on my shoulder. I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Um Hikaru?" I say, weirded out by his touch but secretly loving it.

He starts slowly rubbing his hands back and forth on my hips and he says, "Still scared?"

We hear a noise from the doorway and Hikaru raises his head from my shoulder. I see Souko and the other hosts standing, gaping at us. I feel my face getting extremely red. I shove Hikaru off of me and hold up the coffee bag.

"Just making coffee." I say.

Hikaru yawns again and goes to sit in the living room.

"He said he was coming here for coffee." Kauru says, "Not… whatever that was."

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I say, holding my hands up.

"I think we should go ahead and cast the rolls. Mizu? Make the coffee." Souko says, leading everyone into my living room.

While the coffee is brewing I'm sending Hikaru to hell in my mind. Pervert. Why couldn't I stop him? It makes no sense. I pour the coffee and bring it in on a tray. As soon as I set the tray on the table, Hikaru pick up a cup and drinks from it.

"Ah, be carefu-" I say but am cut off by his scream.

"IT'S FREAKING HOT!" he says.

Only he didn't say freaking.

"God, Hikaru. Scream a little louder why don't you?" Kauru asks.

"Oh… I'm feeling faint." I say in my best southern belle voice, "So… loud…"

I dramatically fake passing out, landing in Kauru's lap. Tamaki goes…

"OH MY GOD, MIZUKI ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" he yells

…crazy. As soon as he finishes talking I burst out laughing and sit back up.

"So who got which parts?" asks Haruhi.

"Well, we had already cast the rolls a while ago but the other actors quit. So, Mizu is already cast as the only female part. Picture this. You are all very rich boys at a nice college and suddenly, a new girl shows up on campus. She's an actress. You all start to compete for her love, with the exception of Kyle and Chris who don't have a huge part in this, and she gets extremely overwhelmed. So you all back off a little and it comes down to two of you. She chooses one and the live happily ever after. Got it? This is an American play so the names are a little weird. Tamaki, you are Andrew. Haruhi, Aaron, and don't worry. I gave you a character that Mizu, Jess, doesn't kiss." Souko says.

"Wait, I have to kiss all of them?" I shout.

"With the exception of Haruhi, Mitskuni, and Takashi. You didn't look over the script?" Souko asks.

"You didn't give me the script!" I say.

"Oh. Well yeah. Anyways, Mitskuni, you are Kyle. Takashi, you are Chris. Kauru, Seth. And finally, Kyoya and Hikaru are the ones who end up fighting over Mizu. Kyoya, you are Justin and Hikaru, you are Julian. Julian ends up winning Jess's heart in the end, though it was unexpected at first." Souko says.

I feel my face heat up as I think about what happened earlier. Not good.

"Well here are the scripts. Highlight your lines and look over them. We'll have a read through on Thursday and then rehearsals start Friday." Souko says.

I hope we get through the kiss scenes fast or else my life is going to turn really awkward.

**Yes, you did catch that. Hikaru was half asleep. I don't know about you but I want to meet him when he's like that. Mizu's tight shirt might have helped though…**


	4. Chapter 4

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 4- Apologies and Theatre

Hikaru's POV

Kauru finally told me what happened yesterday. I only vaguely remember what happened before I had coffee. Evidently, I walked to Mizuki's house in my pajamas and asked for coffee. Before she could make it though, I evidently sexually harassed her. Great. The only part of the whole thing that I remembered was that she was wearing an extremely tight shirt. Yeah, not the best thing to remember. Right now, I'm waiting for her outside of our last class. I told Kauru to go ahead to the club, that I'd wait for Mizuki while she talked to the teacher. She walks out of the room and yawns.

"He gonna kill you off?" I ask jokingly.

"Nope. Just yelled at me for sleeping all the time." she responds.

We start walking towards the club room.

"Um, listen. About yesterday. I-I guess I just saw you wearing that shirt, you know how tight it was , and got a little carried away." I say, remembering how the shirt had hugged her curves perfectly and… wait.

What? Am I talking about Mizuki? The Mizuki we just met but all of us love already? I'm really thinking about how sexy she is? God, I really need to shut up. I look over to see her blushing like crazy.

"Well, sorry." I mumble and take off running.

Mizuki's POV

I stare after him, my mouth slightly open. Hikaru apologizing? I don't get the feeling he does that a lot. I keep walking and arrive at the club room. As soon as I throw open the doors I'm met with utter chaos. There is a dark aura in the room emanating from Kyoya, who was chasing the twins and Tamaki around the room. Hani-senpai was crying to Mori-senpai about something and Haruhi had just dropped a tea set. I sigh and march in the room.

"SIT DOWN OVER THERE!" I yell loud enough to be heard in California.

And even they heard it super loud. Everyone goes and sits down on the sofa I pointed to. Morons.

Kyoya's POV

As we sit down, I glare at Hikaru over Haruhi's head. I don't know why I'm so mad about what happened with him and Mizuki but it makes my blood boil. Speaking of Mizuki, she looks ready to kill all of us.

"What in green hell happened here?" she yelled.

All was silent. Then Hikaru and Kauru burst out laughing.

"Green hell?" Hikaru asks.

"Is there such a thing?" Kauru gasps out.

Mizuki starts laughing and sits down on the floor holding her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry. But seriously guys? I know for a fact that classes ended five minutes ago. And look at the club room!" she says once she stops laughing.

We all look at the clubroom we destroyed. Tables are flipped over, cakes on the floor, and shards of a broken tea set litter the floor. Mizuki gets up and goes over to the tea set.

"I'll get this if ya'll guys will get the tables and Haruhi will get the cake. 'Kay?" she asks, kneeling down to pick up the shards.

We nod and start working until we hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Mizuki's direction. We all turn in her direction to see blood dripping, staining her dress.

"What happened?" I ask, rushing over there.

"Damn piece of teacup cut my hand wide open." she says through gritted teeth.

"Hikaru! Kauru! Get her to the nurse's office!" Tamaki says, after running over and taking her hand.

The twins salute and come help her up.

"I'm fine guys. Just a little cut." she says defensively.

They take her out of the room and towards the nurse's office. Definitely not the two I would have picked to take her. _

Kauru's POV

"God, how deep is that cut?" Hikaru asks.

Mizuki only shrugs and wraps up her hand in the bottom of her dress until we can get there. She wanted to just tear cloth off of the uniform but we stopped her. We arrive at the nurse's office only to find that she isn't there.

"Shit." Hikaru says.

I start searching through cabinets until I find bandages and something to clean the blood off with. I pull out a disinfectant spray and Mizuki flinches.

"No way. That stuff stings!" she says, dodging me as I come towards her with it.

"Come on! You don't want it to get infected!" says Hikaru, grabbing her around the waist and holding her from running away.

I spray the disinfectant on her hand and she gasps.

"Dramatic much?" I ask as she grabs her hand away from me.

She glares at me and starts cleaning the blood away from her cut. Good God, that is one deep gash. Hikaru takes the bandages and gently wraps them around her hand.

"Thanks guys." she says, jumping up and giving us both a hug.

"What? You were mad as hell at me a minute ago." I say, smirking at her.

"Yeah but it stopped stinging." she says, grinning.

She throws her arms over our shoulders and we walk back to the club room. As we open the doors, we see that it has been restored to it's former glory.

"Good job ya'll!" Mizuki says, removing her arms from our shoulders and walking inside.

Hikaru and I exchange a look. This girl is weird.

_Pay no attention to me, I am a time skip._

Mizuki's POV

In about five minutes the guys are supposed to be here so we can head to UAR. I'm just finishing getting dressed. I'm wearing black leggings and some red knee high boots with a long shirt that says Life is a Red Carpet. I figured it'd be perfect for today. The doorbell rings and I slide down the banister, landing on my feet at the door. I swing it open to find the hosts all grinning at me, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya of course.

"What?" I say.

"We're excited Mizu-chan!" Hani-senpai says, jumping into my arms.

"Yeah? Well, I'm excited too. Ya'll all have your scripts?" I ask.

Everyone nods and I say, "Great, let's go!"

I shut the door and lock it and after I convince them that I know a shortcut to UAR and we don't need the limos we're off! I cut through my neighbors back yard and go through some trees and arrive at the back door. It swings open and whacks me in the forehead, knocking me down. I glare up at the person who opened it and find Souko smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." he says.

"Dude, do you know how heavy that door is? And you're standing on my hand Kauru." I say from the ground, trying to pull my hand out from under Kauru's shoe.

He jumps back and I retie the bandage. Hikaru pulls me up and Kyoya glares at him. Sigh. As we go in, I pull Kyoya to the side.

"Okay. What's up." I ask.

"I don't know what you mean." he says.

"What's with the glaring at Hikaru? What'd he do to you?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says, "But when we walked in on you two…"

"Is that what all this is about? That's my problem not yours. Just focus on the play alright?" I say.

He smiles at me and says, "Alright."

We walk out to see that Souko already has everyone out on stage.

"Now I don't think any of you have developed your acting styles yet but I know that Mizu needs to be on stage through the whole process to figure out what feels right to her. So pay no attention if she gets up and starts walking around." Souko says after I convince Kyoya to sit down with everyone else.

Souko's POV

"Picture this. You are out around the quad of this college you are all going to and suddenly you see a girl struggling with her stuff. You all, from different places, rush over to help her." I say.

"O hey. What classes did you get this semester, Julian?" Kauru asks Hikaru.

"Ah, Pretty much the same as last year. There isn't much you can take towards an architecture degree." Hikaru replies.

"Kyle, who is that girl?" Takashi asks awkwardly, I guess he doesn't talk a lot.

"I'm not sure." Mitskuni says, serious.

I cannot believe that child is eighteen. Anyways, everyone, not at once, turns towards Mizu, who is standing up by now and struggling with invisible books.

"Good Mizu." I say.

"Do you need help?" Tamaki asks, getting up and going to help Mizu.

I guess he acts like she does.

"Oh yeah! Thanks! Hey, could you show me to the dorms? I'm way lost." she says, grinning sheepishly.

"They're over here." Kyoya says in a monotone voice, placing his hand on her back and turning her to face towards stage left.

Good thing I put him in a role that doesn't care that much. Because he sure doesn't seem to.

"Thanks!" she says, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Is that all you brought? You know you'll be living here right?" Hikaru says.

"No, the rest of it's in my car. I couldn't grab it all." she explains, walking towards stage left, "I have to put this all down first but if you could help me with my other stuff I will love ya'll forever!" she laughs and exits stage left.

"Amazing." Kauru breathes, looking after her.

"Beautiful." Haruhi says.

"Beautiful? Gorgeous!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Guys, she doesn't need all of us to help her. So bye. Come on Chris." Mitskuni says, getting up and exiting right with Takashi following.

Mizu enters left again and looks around.

"Where did those other guys go?" she asks, turning her head to the side in confusion.

"Kyle and Chris? They left." Haruhi says.

"That's their names? Cool. Well, I'm Jess Sparks. Who're ya'll?" she asks.

"I'm Julian and this is Justin. Also, Seth, Andrew, and Aaron." Hikaru says, pointing to everyone, all are standing and acting things out now, as he says their names.

"Nice. Well, my car is over here, if you'll help me?" she asks, motioning stage right.

They all move over there and start taking imaginary stuff out of an imaginary car. Once they have all of the 'stuff' Mizu kicks the door closed and they start walking back towards stage left.

"Thanks a bunch ya'll. I would have never gotten all of this unloaded otherwise." she says, leading them offstage and then back on, arms empty, quickly.

"Hey, you want to come to a 'Last 'Night of Freedom' party tonight? Everyone is invited, it's here in the quad." Tamaki says.

"You know what? That'd be fabulous." she says, smiling.

"Hey, Souko! You know how you said we'd turn out the lights after that line? Closing the curtains would be better." she says.

"Huh?" I ask, shaking my head, "Sorry, I forgot I was watching a line run through! Guys, you are awesome! Mitskuni, Takashi, come on in on right."

"We're on the left Sou-chan!" Mitskuni shouts from backstage.

"Oops forgot to show them. My fault, don't kill me." Mizu says, grabbing all of the boys and bringing them off left.

I can hear them talking as she shows them the shortcut around back to right, where they enter again.

"Souko! Why are the props there for Hollywood? Oh shit, it's tonight isn't it?" Mizu shouts.

"Language Mizu! But yes, shit! We went on too long and the actors will be getting here soon! I'll tell you what? You guys can be guests of honor and sit up front if you get Mizu home fast and make sure she gets ready. Got that? Get her home now!" I yell.

Mizu grabs her phone and they run out the back door, leaving me to set up for the first scene.

**The two UAR plays? Totally fake. I'm going to have to write Hollywood or Bust as I go along and Of Actresses and the Rich is going to have to be written as I go too. Shit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 5- Hollywood or Bust

Mizuki's POV

We ran back to my house and I unlocked the door. I told them to follow me as I ran up to my practice room. I swung open the door and everyone stopped in the doorway as I dug through piles of old props and costumes, tickets and scripts.

"How many plays have you been in?" Hikaru asks.

"Um… counting the one tonight, um….. Fifteen." I say absentmindedly.

"Wow! When did you start acting?" Tamaki asks, looking at all the posters I have hung up of plays I was in.

"Two years ago maybe?" I say.

"That's crazy! If you had to pick say… five favorite roles, what would they be?" Kauru asks.

"Guys, I don't have time to answer questions. If you'll sit with me while I do my makeup then I'll answer you." I say as I find my opening night bag as I call it.

It contains a hairbrush, black eyeliner and mascara, some almost red lipstick, bronzer, a bottle of water, bobby pins, hair ties, safety pins, and electrical tape. I hate wearing all of that makeup but if I didn't wear any I'd look like a ghost. At UAR we don't have makeup or hair departments, only costumes, set, and props. I run back downstairs to the living room where the biggest mirror is and the guys sit on the couches.

"So what are your five favorite roles?" Kauru asks again.

"And why do you have electrical tape?" Haruhi asks.

"Five? Um… Lucy from Dracula, Miss Adelaide from Guys and Dolls, Sandy from Grease, Penny from Hairspray, and Sophie in Mama Mia!" I say absentmindedly, "Shit!"

I race upstairs and grab my dress for afterwards. I run back down and start to put on the bronzer.

"Electrical tape?" Hikaru reminds me.

"Oh yeah! I had to tape my shoes on in the Legend of Sleepy Hollow and something else in Grease." I say, blushing at the memory, "Or was that packing tape? No it was electrical tape."

"What did you use it for in Grease?" Hikaru and Kauru ask, obviously seeing ,y blush through the makeup I was almost finished putting on.

"Not telling." I say.

They keep bugging me and bugging me until finally I say, "Alright! Just shut the hell up! Have ya'll ever seen Grease?"

They shake their heads no.

"Didn't think so, it's an American movie we made into a play. Anyways, my character Sandy was all preppy and everything, this was set in American 50's, but at the end she tries to be a 'bad girl' and for that I had to um… tape… my… boobs… up." I finish, blushing like crazy.

I can see in the mirror that everyone but Haruhi is blushing too. Even Kyoya and Takashi. I spin around and glare at Hikaru at Kauru.

"See? You really didn't want to know now did you?" I say.

They are completely silent. Morons. I finish my makeup and run up to change into a strapless bra, volleyball shorts, and a short, strapless top. It sounds very slutty I know but it's less awkward to change costumes quickly backstage with the guys around. I grab a jacket to cover myself up and jam my feet into the heels I'll wear for after. I jet downstairs and grab the bag with everything in it and my dress.

"Why are you wearing heels? Get sandals or something!" Kauru yells after me as we run out the door.

"It's easier to only bring one pair of shoes." I yell back as we cut through the bushes.

"You're late!" Souko says as we bust through the stage door.

Kyoya's POV

"I have five minutes!" Mizuki says, out of breath and completely distraught.

"Whatever. You costume! Guys, front row. Go!" Souko says, with as much authority as a homosexual, 'mother figure', director can.

He shows us how to get out into the audience. A few minutes later, Souko walks out in front of the curtains.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight! Here goes Hollywood or Bust! Picture this, an old rickety basketball court in Alabama, America. Here, Sam Dobbson is playing basketball." he walks off stage as the curtains open up to show a girl with shoulder-length black hair pulled into the messiest ponytail in the world in a baseball cap, a loose hoodie hanging off her shoulders, baggy jeans, and a tank top shooting the ball.

She makes it and goes and retrieves the ball. As soon as she does, a guy with shaggy brown hair, wearing almost the same thing the girl is, walks onstage loudly. She spins around and throws the ball at him as hard as she can. It's then I see that it's Mizuki. Cheers rise from a group of guys in the crowd when they see her face. I guess they know her. She doesn't even spare them a glance as she runs over to the boy who is now on the ground.

"Rin! You messed up my concentration! Idiot!" she says, kicking him in the side while he's down.

"You threw the ball at me!" he gasps.

"I should have ripped YOUR balls off on stuffed them down your throat for messing me up. Suck it up." she says, grabbing the ball from the ground and taking a shot from all the way across the court.

She made it! What else can this girl do? We sit and watch the whole production, Mizuki's character seems to be a short-tempered tomboy, until they get to the part we walked in on in rehearsal.

"Rin, I would like you to come back to Hollywood with me and be in movies. It's a great opportunity." the guy playing the manager says.

"Thank you sir, I'll have to think about it though." the guy playing Rin says.

"Rin, you idiot, you know what that would mean for you! To go to Hollywood, to make it big. But you can't go." Mizuki says, grabbing a wad of his shirt in her fist and dragging him down to where she is looking him in the eyes, "Not without me at least."

She leans over and kisses him until the curtains close. Everyone, especially us, whistle and clap. Not a minute later, the curtains open back up to show the whole cast in formal wear without wigs or anything. Mizuki looks beautiful. I will never know how she managed to change from baggy jeans, converse, and a camisole to a formal dress and heels, her hair neatly brushed, in less than a minute. The whole cast bows in unison then the guy who played Rin stepped forward and the crowd clapped a whole lot. He bowed and stepped back. Then Mizuki stepped forward and the crowd went crazy! They clapped and whistled and threw flowers at her. She bent down and picked up a rose off of the stage. She smelled it and smiled dazzlingly, making the crowd go crazy again. Then she bowed and stepped back and the curtains close. We make our way back stage to find Mizuki, 'Rin', and the 'manager' in the process of changing out of their formal wear. I think everyone of us blushed like crazy, including Mizu, at the situation. I mean, here she is just stepping out of her dress wearing only tight lycra shorts, a short strapless top, and heels. I look at her face to see her reaction only to find that she is glaring at Hikaru. Interesting. She grabs the jacket she was wearing before and yanks it on. We help her collect her costumes, props that she brought in, her bag, and her formal dress. She also picks up a poster advertising it with a picture of the whole cast in their costumes from Souko and we head back to her house.

**I'm picturing her costume in my head and it's a lot cooler than it sounds. Trust me! But yeah, that's how it rolls where I act so I was just taking what I knew from there. Cool right?**


	6. Chapter 6

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 6- Bonding Games

Hikaru's POV

Mizuki goes upstairs and puts all of her stuff down and changes. She comes back downstairs wearing jean shorts and a UAR t-shirt. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and dials.

"Who you calling?" I ask.

"Pizza. We need to celebr- Oh hello. Yes I'd like um…" she says, pulling the phone away from her ear, "What do ya'll want?"

"Pepperoni!"

"Cheese!"

"Ham!"

"Cheese."

"Ah."

"I don't have a preference."

"Pepperoni!"

"Okay. I want, three pepperonis, four cheeses, and a ham. 'Kay? Oh you got to see it? Cool. Thanks!" she says and hangs up.

"Saw what?" Haruhi asks.

"The play I just did! Isn't that cool?" she asks, flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah." Kauru says.

We sit around and talk about our play and plays Mizuki has been in until the doorbell rings.

"Hikaru, come with me. I can't carry all of the pizzas and we need soda too." she says, dragging me off of the couch with her.

We go and grab the pizzas and Mizuki takes a year supply of Coke out of the fridge. We stumble back into the living room and dump everything on the table. Mizuki runs back to get some paper plates. Once she comes back, we all dig in to the pizza and soda. We're all talking and laughing but then I hear a click.

"Mizuki? What was that?" I ask.

"What?" she asks.

"It was like a click." I say.

"Shit." she says, jumping up and trying the door.

We hear chuckling from the other side.

"Souko! Don't do this tonight!" she yells, kicking the door.

"Do what?" Kauru asks.

"He… locked us in." she says sheepishly to the door.

"What? Why?" I shout.

"He thinks it's good for actors to bond before rehearsals start. Moron." she says.

"I heard that!" he yells and then the front door shuts.

"He's leaving us here? For how long?" Haruhi asks.

"Until morning. He's learned not to do this at his house because in Wicked we almost burned the house down trying to get out. But he knows that if someone tries to mess with my house? I'll murder everyone involved." she says, coming back to sit on the sofa.

"Well, what are we going to do until morning?" I ask.

"I guess play a game or something." she says, shrugging.

"What do you want to play?" Kauru asks.

"I don't know. Last time we did this, with Hollywood or Bust, we played truth or dare but I'm not sure if yo-" she says.

"Let's play." Kauru and I say, interrupting her.

"'Kay. Who wants to go first?" she asks, taking another slice of pizza and eating it without a plate.

"Doesn't matter." Haruhi says.

"Kyoya." Mizuki says, "Truth or Dare?"

"Since I know how you are, I will choose truth." he says smirking.

"Why are you so friggin mean all the time." she asks, attempting to eat another piece of pizza.

Everyone is silent while he thinks this over.

"Am I really that mean? I don't mean to be. I would just like you all to focus a little more." he says finally.

"Them? You're saying you want them, to focus." she says, motioning the the rest of us hosts.

"You're so mean Mizu." Kauru says sadly.

"Not like it isn't true." she says, hugging his arm.

"Alright. Tamaki. Truth or dare." Kyoya says.

"Truth." he says.

"You guys are lame!" Mizu says.

"Do you honestly believe we are all a family?" Kyoya asks.

"Yep." Tamaki says confidently.

"Moron." Kyoya says.

"Okay! Mizu! Truth or dare?" Tamaki asks.

"Dare." she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I will take any dare. ANY DARE YOU CAN GIVE ME!" she shouts dramatically then fakes fainting, slumping against me.

" I dare you to kiss Kyoya like you did at the mall." Tamaki says triumphantly.

We all stare at him. Who knew he could think that way?

"Fine whatever." she says, crawling over to where Kyoya is.

He is blushing big time and she smirks at him.

"Grow up moron." she says, flicking him in the forehead.

"Do I have to say the line too?" she asks Tamaki.

"Exactly like you did before." he says.

"Rin, you idiot, you know what that would mean for you! To go to Hollywood, to make it big. But you can't go." Mizuki says, grabbing a wad of his shirt in her fist and dragging him down to where she is looking him in the eyes, "Not without me at least."

Then she leans over and kisses him. For about five seconds, I am mad as hell and I don't know why. Then she pulls away and crawls back over between me and Kauru.

"Hikaru, truth or dare." she says evilly.

"Dare." I say, matching her tone.

"You are brave yet stupid, young grasshopper." she says in an ancient Japanese man voice.

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Kauru." she says.

"You are a sick woman." Kauru says.

"A dare is a dare." she says, shrugging, "I've had to do some pretty weird stuff."

Completely weirded out, I lean over in front of her towards Kauru.

"Wait till I move!" she says, backing away.

I quickly peck Kauru on the lips and then send a death glare in Mizu's direction. She is laughing her head off. I nod to Kauru and we yank her back into the circle and kiss her on each cheek.

"What'd you go and do that for." she says after she finishes whacking us in the head.

"For making us kiss each other." Kauru said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Mizu, truth or dare." I say.

"Dare." she says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I dare you to… kiss me." I say.

Everyone's POV

Whoa.

Kauru's POV

Blushing like crazy, Mizu turns to face Hikaru head on. He is sitting perfectly still, staring at her. She sighs.

"If your gonna make me do this, you can't just sit there like an idiot." she says.

Then she puts her hand on the back of Hikaru's head and pulls him towards her. Their lips meet and I swear you can feel the awkward. I look around at the other hosts to find Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai asleep and Haruhi asleep beside Tono. He's dead to the world too. I look at Kyoya to see him fall asleep. Are we that boring? Then I flip open my phone to see that it's almost one in the morning. I draw my legs up under me and lay my head on the arm of the couch. I'm pretty wiped too. Leaving Mizu and Hikaru to it, I fall asleep myself.

Souko's POV

I come back around eleven thirty to let them out. I expect them to bust out attempting to kill me but they're all still asleep. I look around to see them splayed about the room. Kauru on one sofa, Haruhi and Tamaki on the floor, Takashi and Mitskuni in chairs, Kyoya on another couch, Mizu and Hikaru laying on the floor together… wait. What? Mizu's head is on Hikaru's chest and she's basically laying on top of him. That was not what I meant by bonding.

**This is not what I meant by bonding. I love it! Epic!**


	7. Chapter 7

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 7- Injuries and Opening Night

Kauru's POV

I wake up at the sound of a gasp. I look up to see Souko standing, staring at something on the floor. I look over the edge of the sofa to see Mizu and Hikaru in a pretty awkward position. I mean, she was sleeping like on top of him and his hand was on her back and they looked pretty peaceful. I poked Mizu in the arm, trying to wake her up, but she just buried her head into Hikaru's chest.

Souko looks at me and whispers, "Should we wake them up?"

"I think we should wake up everyone else first. Except Kyoya. He is not a morning person." I answer.

So we go around and wake up Tono, Haruhi, and Mori-senpai. We let Mori-senpai wake up Hani-senpai. We whisper about what to do until Kyoya wakes up and glares at us. Then he looks around and sees Hikaru and Mizu. His eyes get wide and his face fills with anger. He stands up and stalks toward them. He grabs Hikaru's arm and yanks him out from under Mizu, waking him up and making Mizu slam onto the floor. Right on her injured hand.

"Whoa, Kyoya what's up?" Hikaru says.

"Kyoya, put him down!" Mizu says as I help her up.

I accidentally hit her hand and she flinches. I take her hand to see that it's bleeding through the bandages. I unwrap them and see that it's as bad as it was before.

"Mizu, it's bleeding again!" I say, quite obviously.

Hikaru glares at Kyoya and yanks his arm away.

"You hurt Mizu." he says.

"Hikaru, it's fine. I hurt myself." she says but she's holding her hand tenderly and blood is seeping through her fingers.

He sees this and his eyes get cold. He turns back to Kyoya and glares at him. Kyoya glares back. You can feel the tension in the air. Until Mizu breaks it by crumpling to the ground of course.

Hikaru's POV

"Mizu!" I shout as she goes down.

I pick her up and she that both of her hands and her shorts are covered in blood.

"Get us a car." I tell Kauru.

"Kyoya, call the hospital." Tamaki says, placing Mizu's hands in her lap so she doesn't bleed all over everything.

Kyoya is on the phone in seconds and we're at the hospital before I know it. She has come to by then and silent tears are running down her face. Kyoya and I, still carrying her, run to the admissions desk.

"Can you help us? She cut her hand open a few days ago and then the gash opened back up and she's bleeding over everything!" I say.

The nurse just looks at me like, what? Kyoya explains it in a less hysterical voice and immediately she is taken to have her hand looked at.

"This is all a little dramatic for just a little cut." Kyoya mumbles.

"Well she did faint. And it was your fault." I say, mumbling the last part but Kyoya heard and his eyes flashed.

"How the hell was this my fault?" he asks, angrily.

"Thanks to YOU yanking me out from under her she fell on her hand and the gash opened back up." I say, also angry.

"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping with her like that to begin with!" he shouts.

"What is the big freaking deal? We were asleep! It's not like anything happened!" I yell back.

"You made her kiss you!" he says.

"I didn't think she would take the dare!" I shout.

"You knew she would take it! She said she could take any dare we threw at her!" he says.

"Okay, so maybe I did. I don't know why I felt the need to but I did. It's not like she didn't kiss you too! Twice!" I say, pissed off.

"She was practicing her line the first time and Tamaki just made her recreate it the second time! It wasn't real you idiot!" he shouts.

"GUYS!" Mizu shouts at the top of her lungs, she'd obviously been trying to get our attention for a while.

"Dear God, would you please just shut the hell up? You're so freaking dramatic it's annoying! Give it up or I swear this will be the last time you ever see the light of day!" she yells menacingly.

We glare at each other one more time and we nod at Mizu.

"Thank you. And why the hell did you bring me to the hospital?" she asks.

"Because you fainted and your hand got all awful." Souko says, coming up with the rest of the hosts.

"I faked fainting." she says simply.

"WHAT?" everyone yells, not the nurses or anything because she was awake when we brought her in.

"I faked it to stop you two from ripping each other's heads off. I did whack my head pretty hard on the floor though, thanks for catching me. But you guys found a way to fight anyway I guess." she says.

We all stare openmouthed at her until Souko starts clapping.

"Why are you clapping? This isn't good!" Tono says.

"Because that was the most realistic thing I have ever seen. How did you do it?" he asks.

"The faint? Easy. I just fell and faked sleep." she says.

"This isn't a rehearsal!" Kauru says, "This is not a time to talk about acting."

"It was really dramatic though." Kyoya says.

We all kind of laugh awkwardly and go home. It's been a long day and it's only twelve thirty!

Mizuki's POV

It's opening night for Of Actresses and the Rich and everyone has pretty much gotten over what happened. Hikaru and Kyoya stay away from each other though. I feel like they want me too choose between them. It's like they're competing. The whole thing reminds me of something. Weird. The guys are spread out around the stage, some talking with the extras. I'm standing offstage right with a backpack, some folders, and a duffle bag wearing my first costume. I absolutely love my costumes for this one, Jess is really bohemian in her style. Like, my first costume is skinny jeans stuffed into tan slouchy boots, a blue, loose spaghetti strap tank top with little red and white flowers on it, and a red cropped jacket with tiny white polka dots on it. Totally fabulous. I did my hair in loose waves with a kind of dull look to them, like you get after you've been out on the beach. I hear the crowd applaud, the curtain swing open, and…

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't kill me please? All will be revealed….. *cue mysterious music***


	8. Chapter 8

Of Actresses and the Rich.

Chapter 8- Fights and Decisions.

Hikaru's POV

"Justin! Stop it!" Mizu cried, holding onto Kyoya's arm, trying to pull his arm away from me.

We're at the end of the play but it's also the most awkward part between me and Kyoya-senpai. Right now we're stage right. He turns and glares hard at her. She flinches away from his glare but he grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"Jus-" I start but am interrupted when Kyoya slaps her as hard as he can, hard enough to make her head turn and knocking her to the ground.

"Get off of me." he says coldly.

"Justin!" she shouts from the ground as he swings at me.

I duck and Mizu jumps up and stands in front of me, throwing her arms out. Kyoya tries to push her to the side but she stands firm.

"Justin, please stop! If you're going to do this then I can't be with you. I'm sorry but I choose Julian." she says confidently.

He glares at her and then at me over her head. He stalks off stage left and Mizu spins around and grins at me.

"Julian, I love you." she says.

She stands up on her toes and kisses me. The curtains close and as soon as we are out of sight, we run back and change into our formal wear while the stage hands take all of the props off of the stage and draw black curtains over the scenery. We run back out and the curtains open back up and we take a bow. Then Kyoya walks up and takes a bow. All of his fangirls and some other girls cheer and clap. He step back and I step forward, bowing and making fangirls cheer. Then I step back and Mizu steps forward. She bows and the entire freaking crowd goes crazy.

Chants go up from the middle of the audience saying, "Oh Mizu, you so fine. You so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mizu. Oh oh hey Mizu."

She blows a kiss and winks at the audience. The guys who were chanting and the guys who came down from Ouran start screaming and whistling. The curtains sweep closed again and we collect all of our costumes and props and everything else. We go back to Mizu's house and drop everything, surprised as hell.

"Surprise!" Souko says, spreading his arms wide and hugging us all.

He has decorated Mizu's living room like our last set and has play posters in frames with bows on them. There is pizza and soda on the table.

"Souko! You're fabulous!" Mizu squeals, jumping on his back and hugging him.

"I know I know. Now all of you, go change and I have something else to show you." he says, tossing Mizu an ice pack.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"Mizu is usually on the wrong end of fights when she acts so she usually needs ice afterwards. No big deal. She always chooses to do her own stunts instead of stage tricks and stunt doubles." he says, motioning to Mizu who now has the ice pack on her cheek where Kyoya slapped her.

"I'm sorry Mizuki." Kyoya says.

"Nah. If we would have faked it, it would have looked awful. You all did great!" she says.

"Now. Go. Change!" Souko says, shoving us upstairs.

Mizuki's POV

I change into my favorite worn and torn jean shorts and the tank top I wore in my first costume. I shove my feet into some strappy sandals and run downstairs. I really like my hair like this, I didn't even have to do anything to it! This is how it naturally is I guess. I'll probably cut it to the bottom of my bra-strap though. I meet the guys and Souko and we go out to this big field. I shiver, wishing I'd worn a jacket. Hikaru wraps his arm around my shoulders and hugs me to him. Kyoya glares at us but I ignore him.

"So what'd you bring us out here for?" I ask after we've been sitting around silently for about five minutes.

"Shut up!" Souko says, throwing his phone at my head.

I duck and say, "Hey!" as a firework shoots up in the sky.

We watch the fireworks show and Kyoya keeps glaring at Hikaru and I. Sigh, I just wanted to be warm. I shrug Hikaru's arm off of my shoulders and go grab Kyoya's arm.

He looks down at me and coldly says, "Go back over to Hikaru. I'm sure you miss him already."

I swing my hand back and smack him. Everything is silent as he slowly turns back to face me. He swings back and slaps me as hard as he can. I can tell because it hurt like hell, way worse than in the play when he hit me pretty hard.

"Kyoya!" everyone shouts.

He grabs my wrist, pulling me right up in front of his face and says, "Don't mess with me girl. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Suddenly, Kyoya's face disappears from my line of vision. Not because it fell off or anything but Hikaru did punch him pretty hard in the jaw.

"Don't touch her." Hikaru says dangerously.

"Kyoya! Hikaru!" I shout as they start fighting.

"How do we stop them?" Souko asks Kauru.

Kauru only shrugs. Unable to take this, I jump into the middle of the fight, getting hit very many times before they realize I'm in there trying to pull them apart. Damn, my lip is busted and I'll probably have a whole lot of bruises in the morning. I swipe the back of my hand across my mouth, wiping off some blood.

"Guys, seriously? Give it up! Kyoya, I admit it wasn't right of me to slap you. But you shouldn't have said what you said. Now, I'm aware you both have been freaking out about me. I'm not oblivious. I don't like being forced to choose but Kyoya, you're just too scary for me to deal with. And I'll admit that I liked Hikaru from that day where I almost jumped on his head while getting down from the stage. I'm sorry." I say.

He raises his hand as if to slap me again, but reluctantly puts it back down again. He stands up and turns to walk away.

"Just remember this Mizuki Wanakano," he says, with his back towards us, "Kyoya Ootori doesn't lose to anyone. I will win you."

"I am not a prize." I say as he walks away.

We watch his retreating back until he is out of sight.

"Well. That was awkward." Souko says brightly.

"Awkward? You mean painful. Hikaru you hit hard." I say, tenderly touching my lip.

"It should've hit him." he growls.

"It shouldn't have hit anyone. Got it?" I say, rubbing my cheek.

Jeez, two slaps in one night? Not anything I can't take but It wasn't what I was expecting. We watch the rest of the fireworks show and everyone goes home except for me and Hikaru. We take a walk and find an old, dead tree that looks so completely creepy it's fabulous. I take out my phone and take a picture. I turn around to show Hikaru and he's right behind me. I jump back, slamming into the tree.

"Do you always have to do that?" I ask.

He puts his hand on the tree beside my head and leans into my face.

"Afraid of a little physical contact?" he asks, smirking.

"Not even close." I say, grabbing his shirt in my fist and pulling him closer until our lips are touching.

_Click._

**This is the end of my story. There will be a sequel because of so much attention. Thanks everyone for reviews, favorites, alerts, everything. Well, what was the click? You'll have to figure it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Of Actresses and the Rich

Epilogue

Jenita's POV

I'm waiting on my maid to bring me the morning paper. I am aware that most teenage girls don't read the newspaper but I found a gossip column in the middle of it and I love it. My maid brings it in with a cup of tea. I take the cup and take a drink, looking for the column. When I find it, I drop the teacup. It smashes but I don't realize it. I'm just staring at the picture of Hikaru kissing that new girl Mizuki. He looks really calm and happy. I do like her top though… no. Focus. The headline reads: The Fairytale of an Actress. I let my eyes fall to the article and I read through it.

"UAR actress Mizuki Wanakano always puts on a stunning performance so there is no question as to why she is being scouted by every agent in the business. She has taken part in Guys and Dolls, Wicked, the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Dracula, and more recently, Hollywood or Bust and Of Actresses and the Rich! Critics say, 'She's gorgeous!', 'Best stage actress I've seen in a long time.', and 'If she isn't recognized everywhere she goes now, she will be soon!' No question about it. Except for one. Who's the prince our theatre princess is kissing? Unfortunately, this is no fairytale and this prince is only Hikaru Hiitachin, son of the famous fashion designer of the same last name. Wonder where this story will lead? We do too. It's been said that Hikaru can be a bit of a hot head. Maybe Mizu, as her friends call her, can calm him down. It looks like she's already started!"

_**Fin.**_


End file.
